Chantaje
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Porque nunca puedes esperar algunos finales (?) Y mucho menos si involucran a tu hermano y a tu novio. Rusia x Fem!USA (Fem!America, Fem!Estados Unidos)


**Hola, aquí vengo con un pequeño one-shot que pensé el día de Navidad, el cual terminé y que borré porque estaba... Muy mal... Gracias a mi musa que me hizo ver los errores...  
Ya lo he reescrito y bueno... Espero que esta vez no me haya quedado muy... Mm... Empalagoso... No sé.**

**Es un Rusia x Fem!USA, porque me está gustando muchísimo esta pareja y bueno... Tenía que escribir sobre ella más cositas, que están muy solitos y nadie parece quererlos.**

**Hay un poquito de lemon en este capítulo y por eso tiene esa clasificación... Que no quiero problemas xD**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**P.D: (Si hay algún error tipográfico, lo siento... Lo he estado leyendo varias veces y no he encontrado ninguno, si vosotros lo encontráis, decírmelo por favor ^^)**

* * *

Emito un gemido de dolor. Siento el cuerpo agarrotado. Me duelen todos los músculos, como si me hubieran pegado la paliza de mi vida. Tengo moratones por todas partes, lo siento, lo noto, lo sé. Los párpados me pesan y no puedo alzarlos. Quiero ver de dónde viene ese calor que siento recorrer agradablemente todo mi cuerpo. Necesito saberlo. Inspiro profundamente y aprieto con mayor fuerza los ojos, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. La giro hacia un lado y vuelvo a inspirar. No estoy en mi cama. Mi cama huele a pétalos de rosas, pero no porque me gusten en demasía la flor, tengo otras flores favoritas, sino porque encuentro su fragancia embriagadora y llamativa. Sin embargo, esta es más tranquilizante, más relajante. Siento como mi cuerpo se serena y se llena por una calma que es lo que más necesito en aquellos momentos. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Un aroma conocido y que solo he olido en una persona.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y hago el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Pero no puedo, los encuentro muy pesados todavía. Me muevo ligeramente entre las sábanas y siento como, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, la luz va disminuyendo y apagándose… Eso me hace pensar en un fuego en algún lugar de la habitación. Un fuego… Me gusta el fuego, me gusta la sensación que tengo siempre cuando estoy cerca de él. Sin embargo, frunzo el ceño ante la inquietud frente a las incógnitas que atacan mi cabeza. ¿Dónde está el fuego? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me ha traído a aquel sitio? Arrugo la nariz y los párpados. La cabeza me duele. Mucho. No lo aguanto. Es como si mis neuronas hubiesen decidido hacer una fiesta sin mi permiso… Suspiro y gruño ligeramente. Pese a todo el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo, tengo los sentidos muy desarrollados, sobre todo el oído. Sobre todo ahora que tengo los ojos cerrados, y escucho como se abre la puerta de la habitación. Emite un pequeño chirrido y alguien entra dentro.

Abro los párpados ligeramente e intento acostumbrarme a la luminosidad de la habitación. La poca que hay. Luz anaranjada… ¿De dónde vendría?

-¿Sigues durmiendo? –pregunta una voz suave.

Giro mis ojos azules y miro fijamente al individuo que ha entrado. Escucho sus pasos fuertes y seguros algo ahogados por la alfombra resonar por todo el ambiente. Abro los ojos completamente y los cierro casi al instante con molestia. Ha descorrido las cortinas con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, haciendo ese ruido tan característico de tipo metálico. Gruño ligeramente y escucho una risa.

-No. Estás despierta –murmura.

Le miro fijamente algo molesta y observo la habitación a mí alrededor. Paredes empapeladas con telas adamascadas de color beige y dorado. Una chimenea de mármol y madera caoba oscura en el centro de una de las paredes, al fondo de la habitación y justo en frente de la cama, con su fuego crepitando ligeramente, dándole el tono anaranjado a la habitación completa. Poco quedaba de ese pequeño fuego, mientras se extinguía lentamente y las cenizas mantenían encendidas brasas de colores rojizos. Una estantería de madera oscura llena de libros de cubierta antigua, muchos de ellos de tela envejecida, unos sillones antiguos y tapizados con tela suave blanca cerca de la chimenea y una cama grande y mullida, en la que me encontrada tumbada. Y que agradecía.

Saco mis brazos de debajo de las cobijas y miro la cama. Sábanas de seda suave y brillante, una colcha bordada y calentita, eran las que me dan un calorcito reconfortante. Sonrío y vuelvo a morderme el labio. Continúo observando la habitación y mi atención recae sobre la cama. Una enorme cama con dosel, de columnas de madera y cortinas de satín transparente, como las telas del Lejano Oriente para sus vestidos exóticos y sensuales.

-¿Te gusta la habitación? –pregunta y observo cómo se sienta el dueño de la voz en el borde de la cama, poniendo una mano sobre mi pierna.

Sonrío ante ese leve contacto y le acaricio la mano ligeramente, tan suave como mi estado me lo permite.

-Mucho, aunque me gusta más la compañía –contesto sonriendo e intento incorporarme levemente, aunque por el dolor esbozo una mueca de inconformidad.

-No hagas esfuerzos, ¿da? –dice colocando las almohadas detrás de mi espalda y acomodándome entre ellas con suavidad, tumbándome con suavidad tras poner sus manos en mis hombros-. Te ha dejado muy malherida.

Me encojo de hombros ligeramente y suspiro.

-No está de acuerdo con mi decisión, teddy.

Iván sonríe ante el apodo cariñoso pero pronto vuelve al semblante serio que había adoptado segundos antes.

-Es un malnacido –murmura entre dientes-. Pienso hacérselo pagar.

-Por favor, no te enfades. Sigue siendo mi hermano…

Dirige sus ojos violetas hacia mí, los cuales antes se mantenían entrecerrados, y me acribilla con su mirada.

-Emily, tu hermano es un hijo puta –contesta duramente-. Mira que ponerte la mano encima –susurra acariciándome suavemente la mejilla.

Cierro los ojos e inspiro. Siento una corriente eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo con el roce. Sonrío. Es una sensación tan placentera. Suelto un suspiro de tranquilidad y abro los ojos, mirándole con toda la ternura que había en mi.

-Iván, olvídate de él.

El rubio se pone de pie enfadado y camina hacia la ventana, mirando fijamente los jardines nevados de su casa a través de los cristales ligeramente empañados.

-¡¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de él?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Te ha pegado! ¡Y todo por no compartir su mismo punto de vista! –grita fuera de sí golpeando la pared y haciendo una pequeña grieta tras girar ligeramente la cabeza hacia mí. Suelta varios insultos en su lengua natal de los que poco me cuesta coger su significado.  
Está molesto, lo sé… Pero no me gusta verle enfadado, sobre todo si tiene que ver conmigo.

Me intento levantar y suelto al segundo un gemido de dolor. No puedo y lo peor es que creo que me he roto algún hueso. Sin embargo, ese quejido basta para que Iván vuelva a mi lado, se siente y deje de despotricar.

-Em, princesa, no hagas esfuerzos, por favor –pide besándome la frente.

Sonrío y le miro. Me gusta perderme en sus ojos. Me dan mucha tranquilidad y seguridad.

-Pues tranquilízate –digo tajantemente con tono severo, para cambiarlo después por uno más suave, una súplica-. Por favor.

Iván suspira derrotado, molestado, pero termina asintiendo con la cabeza y me abraza con suavidad, aunque posesivamente. Me acomodo entre sus brazos y sonrío, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. Siempre que me abraza me siento protegida, olvido todos los problemas. Solo quiero estar con él y demostrárselo a cada minuto. Y, por esos pequeños momentos, me doy cuenta de que mi decisión es la correcta, por mucho que mi hermano esté en contra.  
Iván aprieta un poco más el abrazo y suelto un pequeño quejido. Ese sonido basta para que Iván se separe abruptamente de mi lado y me mira como los niños regañados por sus madres.

-¿Qué pasa, teddy? –pregunto preocupada y mi semblante cambia a uno sorprendido cuando pasa una mano por mis costillas. Una sola caricia durante el abrazo le ha bastado para alarmarle.

Estoy confundida. No sé qué puede pasarle por la cabeza en esos mismos instantes. Le miro confundida para sonreírle levemente intentando quitar hierro al asunto. Aunque, la cara que pone Iván en ese mismo momento me asusta. Lo siguiente que pasa no me lo espero, y eso se ve en mi rostro. Me sujeta con una mano sendas muñecas sin ejercer demasiada fuerza y con la otra mano, me levanta la larga camiseta que me cubre. Hasta entonces no me percato de que estoy vestida con ropa que no me pertenece. Seguramente es de Iván, porque es unas cuatro tallas más grande. Frunzo los labios formando una pequeña línea en mi rostro y le miro con ojos de cordero degollado. Aunque eso no le importa a Iván demasiado. Sus ojos están completamente fijos en mi cuerpo, el cual está amoratado y ensangrentado en algunas zonas. No es una visión agradable, pero no despega su mirada en ningún momento. Es más, sus pupilas tiemblan ligeramente, no sé si por el odio o por lo desagradable que está resultando todo esto.  
Iván me suelta las muñecas y con uno de los dedos, me roza suavemente la zona amoratada. Arrugo la nariz ahogando un pequeño gemido de dolor e Iván me manda callar con delicadeza como una madre a su bebé cuando se despierta, para que no llore. Y me duele, y molesta, aunque, siendo sincera, en parte me calma, porque sus manos están frías.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta con seriedad.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué es… qué? –pregunto haciéndome la loca pero por su mirada sé que no sirve de nada hacer eso, por lo que suspiro y le miro fijamente-. Se le ha ido un poco la mano, solo…

Su mirada furiosa hace que me calle en el acto.

-¡Em! ¡No me digas que ha sido solo eso! –dice señalándome la zona de la costilla-. ¡Te ha roto los huesos, te ha dejado el cuerpo lleno de moratones y heridas, y me sueltas que solo eso! ¡Es un maldito bastardo y pienso hacérselo pagar!

-Pero…

-¡Eres su hermana! –grita molesto levantándose de la cama nuevamente y mirando fijamente a la pared-. ¡Yo jamás le pondría la mano encima a las mías!

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír levemente. Aprovecho que se ha levantado y que mira a la pared para salir de la cama con mucha dificultad. Me tapo la boca y doy unos pequeños pasos hasta llegar a Iván. Me percato de la camiseta que tengo puesta y corroboro que no es mía, como ya había pensado antes, puesto que me queda por la mitad del muslo. Miro las anchas espaldas de Iván y le abrazo, pasando mis brazos por su torso.

-Teddy, mi amor, por favor –comienzo a decir con voz suave-. Él es mi hermano pero tú eres la persona más especial que hay en mi vida… Quiero estar contigo para siempre –deposito un beso encima de su camiseta mientras cierro los ojos-. Por favor, no le hagas daño –suplico y siento que mi voz va a quebrarse de un momento a otro-. Si algo os llegara a pasar a ti o a él, me moriría. Por favor… -susurro mientras vuelvo a besarle y profundizo el abrazo mientras apoyo mi frente contra su espalda.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados mientras escucho como Iván suspira derrotadamente y se gira para abrazarme, quedando frente a mí.

-No puedo hacerlo, Em. No puedo dejar que ese hombre se salga con la suya –me besa en la frente y me acaricia la espalda-. Por favor, no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados.

Sonrío y le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello, rodeándoselo con ternura. Puedo sentir la suavidad de su bufada, la misma que le regaló su hermana mayor y suspiro sin quitarle los ojos encima.

-No creo que te esté pidiendo algo imposible –murmuro acariciándole la mejilla-. Iván, por favor… No me perdonaría que se desencadenara una guerra física entre nuestros dos países.

Iván se echa a reír y el sonido reverbera con un matiz amargo y duro en mis oídos.

-Em, princesa, ya estamos en guerra.

Me paso una lengua por los labios resecos de tanto hablar y le acaricio la cara, trazando el borde de sus labios con el dedo.

-Por favor, Iván. No hagas de este conflicto político en un baño de sangre –suplico-. No manches tus manos otra vez –murmuro cogiéndole las manos y besándoselas suavemente.

Observo a Iván cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de mi aliento, de la sensación que le produce el roce de mis labios con su piel, en el calor que le atraviesa el cuerpo entero.

-Em –me llama y un escalofrío de placer me recorre. Adoro escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios-. Te voy a ser sincero. Me importa bien poco el mancharme las manos, solo no quiero que te hagan de nuevo daño –dice con voz áspera mientras me abraza con más fuerza.

-Eso tiene fácil solución –digo.

El rubio me mira fijamente con la confusión en mi rostro.

-No hagas nada, así no me harán daño –digo sonriendo.

Iván suspira y se acerca a mis labios, dejando que únicamente nos separe unos milímetros, entremezclando nuestros halitos. Puedo sentir su aliento cálido y delicioso contra mis labios. Quiero besarlos, acortar la distancia y entregarme a él completamente. Me muerdo el labio inferior, un tic que creo que tengo solo cuando estoy con él, y le miro a los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer?  
Niego con la cabeza y le miro curiosa.

-Todo lo que quiero es abrazarte y grabar a fuego este momento en mi memoria para siempre.

Sonrío y me lanzo hacia él.

-Sí –digo simple y directa. Únicamente sí. Y alzo la cabeza para besarlo. Pero me detiene con una sonrisa.

-Primero, voy a hacer una cosita –me dice soltándome ligeramente y acercándose hacia la puerta. Abro los ojos molesta e inflo los mofletes, cruzándome de brazos, soltando un quejido por hacerlo tan bruscamente, y enfadándome conmigo misma y con él. Iván suelta una carcajada y termina de abrir la puerta-. ¡Toris! ¡Tráeme el botiquín inmediatamente!

-¡S-sí! –se escucha decir desde algún otro punto de la casa. Una voz nerviosa, tímida y asustada.

Iván se gira a mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa pero yo, molesta, me giro y observo por la ventana. Mi comportamiento es infantil pero me da igual. Seguro que Iván piensa lo mismo, pero no dice nada. Hasta que Toris aparece en la habitación con un pequeño botiquín entre las manos ambos permanecemos en silencio.

-A-aquí tiene, s-señor… -contesta mientras tiembla ligeramente y le tiende el botiquín-. ¿S-se ha hecho d-daño?

-No. No es para mí –dice Iván señalándome con la cabeza y el castaño en seguida entendió el asunto-. Gracias, Toris.

El castaño asiente con la cabeza tras dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa de la que me percato gracias que me di la vuelta en cuanto escuché su voz, y sale de la habitación rápidamente. Iván cierra la puerta con pestillo y me manda sentarme en la cama con un giro de ojos. Descruzo los brazos y me siento en el borde de la cama, esperando a Iván y observando sus movimientos. Se sienta en la cama y me mira con el botiquín sobre el regazo.

-Levántate la camiseta.

-Iván… Estoy bien, de verdad.

Iván alza una ceja y abre el botiquín.

-O te la quitas la camiseta o te la quito yo, ¿_da_? –dice con una sonrisa.

Sonrío dándole a entender que no tengo ninguna intención de quitármela, por lo que mi sonrisa se amplía cuando siento cómo Iván se deshace de mi camiseta y observa mis heridas con sus ojos violetas. Inconscientemente, me tapo el pecho con el antebrazo en un arranque de vergüenza que no sé de donde sale.

-Em, no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Ya lo sé –cierro los ojos y río-. Lo sé.

-Pues entonces… -me quita el brazo con cuidado dejando al aire mi pecho-. No te cubras.

Asiento con la cabeza y bajo la mirada levemente, para alzarla en cuanto le escucho bufar molesto. Le observo sacar un algodón, mojarlo en alcohol y comenzar a limpiar y a curar mis heridas con mimo y cuidado. El algodón frío roza mi piel y suelto algún que otro quejido que me obliga a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No es culpa de Iván, no de él, que me está tratando como si fuera de cristal. Cada vez que pasaba el algodón yo soltaba un quejido de incomodidad, tras lo cual, para aliviarme, Iván sopla sobre ellas haciéndomelo más soportable. Sonrío levemente y le miro fijamente con mis ojos azules, mientras continúa curándome, esperando encontrarme con su mirada. Termina de curarme las heridas del vientre y los brazos, vendándomelos con mimo, para luego pasar a mi cara. Tengo la ceja abierta pero es una herida pequeña, la cual termina de curar y tapa con una pequeña tirita. Sonrío y se queda mirando mis labios. Los toca levemente y frunzo el ceño.

-¿Te duele?

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío. O al menos lo intento.

-Mentirosilla~ -dice con una pequeña risa.

Coge el algodón y comienza a rozar la herida que se encuentra en la comisura derecha de mi labio. Suelto un bufido y escucho a Iván quejarse. La curiosidad me puede y le miro a los ojos. No deja de observar mis labios y yo comienzo a ponerme nerviosa.

-Te estoy haciendo daño, reconócemelo

Asiento con la cabeza y trago saliva copiosamente.

-No es mi intención, princesa –dice dejando el algodón en el suelo, junto al botiquín-. Pero tengo una forma de curarte más efectiva.  
Alzo una ceja incrédula.

-¿Ah sí?

Asiente y veo como sonríe pícaramente, mientras se acerca peligrosamente hasta mi comisura, besándola suavemente. Río casualmente y disfruto de la caricia.

-¿Dónde más te duele? –pregunta y le señalo la ceja.

-Aquí.

Iván sonríe de nuevo y me besa con suavidad encima de la tirita.

-¿Dónde más?

Le señalo en la mejilla y me besa.  
-¿En algún otro lado? –pregunta al separarse sin apartar su rostro demasiado del mío.  
Sonrío inocentemente y señalo el centro de los labios, los cuales tengo ligeramente abiertos. Iván amplia su sonrisa y junta sus labios con los míos. Primero un leve roce, haciéndome desear mayor contacto, y luego apretándolos ligeramente. Su contacto me da la vida después de lo sucedido en mi casa. Cierro los ojos disfrutando por el beso, el cual profundizo con todas mis ganas. Siento como me envuelve entre sus brazos y yo correspondo rodeándole con los míos y pegándole más a mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo comienza a llenarse por el deseo y el calor del momento. El beso comienza a volverse más pasional, nos separamos, nos volvemos a juntar, jugamos con nuestras lenguas y nuestras respiraciones aumentan, se vuelven cada vez más inestables. En un pequeño arrebato, me siento a horcajadas encima suya y le rodeo la cintura con mis piernas desnudas, al descubierto. Iván gime al sentir el fiero placer que lo atravesaba como un martilleo al tenerme tan cerca sin embargo, se separa levemente cortando el beso.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –pregunto molesta. No me gusta nada que me corten el rollo.

-Em, vamos a ir despacio, ¿da?  
Inflo los mofletes y le miro enfadada.

-¿Por qué?  
Iván sonríe y me muerde juguetonamente la nariz.

-Porque tienes el cuerpo lleno de heridas, princesa –dice robándome un pequeño beso.

Me relamo los labios tras sentir a Iván alejarse con los ojos cerrados. Sonrío y asiento, volviendo a besarle con suavidad, mordiendo su labio inferior y tirando ligeramente de él al separarme. Esto Iván lo toma como una invitación y me besa más pasionalmente. En ningún momento me quita de encima suya y siento como su cuerpo se va tensando ligeramente. Iván aprieta los músculos y me pega a su cuerpo ejerciendo fuerza con una mano sobre mi espalda, siempre con cuidado de no lastimarme más. Desplaza su boca de sus labios a mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá, dejando marcas en mi nívea piel. Me muerdo el labio inferior y gimo quedamente, entrelazando mis dedos en su pelo rubio, disfrutando de su suavidad y atrayendo su cabeza hacia mí, levantándola y acercándola a mis labios para fundirnos en un nuevo beso. Cada vez, más profundamente, caigo en ese beso tan lleno de fuego que quema mi alma. Iván va bajando las manos hasta que las posa en mi trasero, ejerciendo fuerza, pellizcándolo y acariciándolo, atrayéndome hacia él hasta que no quedara ningún hueco libre entre nosotros, que no se interpusiera nada entre él y la fina seda de mi ropa interior.

Gimo gritando alto, sobre todo al sentir una de sus manos sobre la tela del culote. Toda esta situación es demasiado para mí. Y lo seguía siendo.  
Iván baja su mirada hasta mis pechos y la mantiene fijamente en ellos. Me estremezco con su sola atención fija en mi cuerpo. De pronto, acerca su boca a uno de mis pezones y lo comienza a succionar mientras me acaricia con la mano el otro. Mis gemidos son cada vez más altos y más escandalosos. Le agarro fuertemente del cabello y tiro de él por el placer que me está dando. Siento como muerde el pezón y me muero por todas las sensaciones que me está dando. Iván se separa de mí y tiro de su cabeza para que me bese en los labios salvajemente. Pero no lo hace. Me besa con ternura para profundizar en él con el paso de los segundos. Le muerdo el labio y juego con su lengua seductoramente. No quiero que se separe de mi. No quiero.  
Iván se separa de mí y me coge en brazos, apoyándome en las sábanas con suavidad. Se tumba a mi lado y comienza a acariciarme. Sus manos suben y bajan por mi cuerpo mientras continúa besándome, descubriendo lugares que no sabía ni que existían. Cuando menos me lo espero, mete las manos entre mis muslos rasgando el encaje en dos y arrancándome los trozos de la ropa interior que me quedaba sin despegar de mi boca la suya. Después, se separa levemente y se aleja, colocándose entre mis piernas.

-T-teddy… ¿Q-qué vas a hacer? –pregunto observándole con los ojos abiertos.

Iván sonríe y se inclina sobre mi vientre besándolo suavemente. Sus labios son cálidos y me encanta la sensación de tenerlos encima. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de sus caricias. Acaricio su cabeza y gimo ligeramente al notar su lengua jugar con mi ombligo. Suelto unas cuantas risas cuando vuelve a los besos por las cosquillas que me está haciendo. Va bajando poco a poco por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo, donde le paro tirándole del pelo ligeramente.

-Iván… No –digo tajantemente a modo de aviso.

Pero Iván no me hace caso. Comienza a tocar con suavidad el clítoris con la punta de la lengua y gimo entrecerrando los ojos. Mi respiración se acelera y entrecorta.

-Mm… Aahh…  
El ruso sigue besándome ahí y succionando, mientras apoya sus manos en mis muslos, separándolos ligeramente. Iván continúa torturándome y, dejando a un lado el clítoris y mis gemidos, los cuales son cada vez más seguidos y escandalosos, introduce la lengua en mi vagina.

-I-Iván… -murmuro entrecortadamente agarrándome a las sábanas.

Continúa con su trabajo ignorando por completo mis súplicas.

-Iván, por favor… ¡Tócame, bésame, tómame! ¡Te necesito! –suplico tirando de su cabello hacia mí.

Iván parece compadecerse y se inclina sobre mi cuerpo, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos y posando su boca sobre la mía. Me muerde el labio mientras profundizo más el beso. Su lengua, juguetona, recorre cada rincón de mi boca, deleitándose con mi sabor. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Si pudiera, estaría mirándole por siempre. Quería perderme en esa mirada tan misteriosa y que tantos secretos parecía esconder. Tras una sonrisa, se inclina para hundir la cara en la curvatura de mi cuello, mordiéndome en el trapecio para después acariciarlo con la punta de la lengua para aliviar el diminuto arañazo provocado por sus dientes.  
Vuelvo a gemir y arqueo la espalda ligeramente contra él, aunque no tanto como siempre, y eso Iván lo nota.

-No te sobre esfuerces, princesa. Déjame que te cure.

Sonrío y le pego a mi cuerpo, aunque fuera solo ligeramente, pero necesitaba tener contacto continuo con él.

-Teddy… Amor… -digo con la voz cargada de deseo.

Iván bajó una de sus manos hasta mi sexo y comenzó a frotarlo, haciéndome soltar gritar de placer.

-Mm… -suelto entre dientes, con los labios fruncidos y apretados-. Iván… ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto mientras me tapo la cara.

-Princesa… -dice quitándome las manos de la cara-. Necesito verte mientras te hago mía. Necesito mirarte a los ojos, verte gritar mi nombre, ver tu alma a través de tus ojos. Necesito saber que eres mía, princesa, ahora y para siempre.

Me vuelve a besar sin dejar de tocarme, disfrutando del sonido de mis jadeos femeninos ahogados contra sus labios. Me separo ligeramente y, poniéndole una mano en la nuca, le hago mirarme a los ojos, quiero que me vea sonreír solo a él.

-Iván… ¡Soy solo tuya! ¡Y lo seré por siempre!

Tras esas palabras, me besa sin dejar de acariciarme. Siento que poco me falta para llegar y él lo sabe, puesto que aumenta la velocidad. ¡Voy a morir! No es normal sentir tanto placer con el simple roce de una mano. Pero, no es un simple roce. Y tampoco es una mano cualquiera. Es el roce de Iván, la persona más maravillosa de este mundo. Y con la que me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir.

Grito su nombre al cabo de los segundos al mismo tiempo que aprieto los dedos de los pies. Mi respiración está acelerada, y solo se escuchan mis jadeos por la habitación, callados solamente por algún que otro beso sonoro del rubio. Cierro los ojos y siento como Iván se termina tumbando a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mi cadera y acercándome a su cuerpo.  
-Te quiero, princesa. Desde ahora y para siempre.

Sonrío dejándome mimar y me pego más a su cuerpo. Iván coge las sábanas y tapa mi cuerpo desnudo con ellas para después hacer el amago de levantarse y dejarme descansar.

-No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

-Tengo que hacer algo antes.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. Cojo una de sus manos y la aprieto fuertemente.

-Desde hoy para siempre, Iván, te quiero –contesto mirándole fijamente-. Mi amor, no me importa lo que la gente piensa, no me importa lo que mi hermano piense –acaricio su mejilla con suavidad-. La única cosa que sé es que quiero estar contigo. Quiero un final feliz, teddy, y solo puedo tenerlo contigo.

Cuando termino de hablar, Iván atrapa mis labios con su boca, de forma salvaje y pasional, descontroladamente.

-Eres hermosa princesa –dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla y me vuelve a besar, esta vez suavemente, los labios.

-¿Hermosa? Tal vez necesites gafas para ello –digo maliciosamente.

-Sí, hermosa. Con todas sus letras. Tus ojos, tus labios, tus mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que te beso o que te abrazo, la forma en la que pones los ojos en blanco cada vez que algo te parece una tontería, las frases tajantes y sinceras que sueltas cuando algo no te cuadra o con lo que no estás de acuerdo… Todo. Eres simplemente perfecta.

Siento como la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas y cierro los ojos durante unos segundos. Me abraza con fuerza después de meterse dentro de la cama conmigo, sin que yo conteste nada. Aunque quisiera, no podría.

-Em –escucho que me llama y alzo los ojos para mirarle-. Dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre, ¿verdad? –asiento con la cabeza y sonrío-. Cásate conmigo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida por la declaración, aunque Iván parece que cae en la cuenta de algo.

-Perdona, lo he preguntado mal… -le miro curiosamente-. ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?

Suelto una carcajada y le abrazo por el cuello con algo de fuerza, besándole en los labios.

-Yes, my love.

Iván comienza a reírse al igual que yo y pasa mucho tiempo antes de que podamos dejar de reír. En ningún momento me deja de abrazar y se queda conmigo hasta caigo dormida, besándome el cabello de vez en cuando. O eso le hago creer, puesto que a mitad de media noche le escucho levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el teléfono. Abro los ojos y me incorporo levemente en la cama, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Iván camina hasta una pequeña mesa y marca un teléfono, esperando unos segundos hasta que comienza a hablar.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Tú! ¡Estúpido comunista! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! –escucho la voz de mi hermano Alfred desde el otro lado de la línea. Grita demasiado y espero no gritar tanto como él… Por lo menos por teléfono.

-Tranquilízate, cerdo capitalista – dice con su habitual tono suave y tranquilo-. Tú hermana está aquí conmigo –contesta sin levantar el tono.

-¡Devuélvemela ahora! ¡No quiero que se involucre en todo este asunto!

Iván suspira y veo como cierra el puño libre. Se está cabreando.

-¿Y si ella quiere involucrarse? No eres nadie para impedírselo–pregunta Iván y sonrío al imaginármelo con una sonrisa, la que seguro que tiene en su rostro en ese mismo momento y que, por culpa de estar de espaldas a mí, no puedo verla.

-¡¿Eres cortito de mente, imbécil?! –pregunta–. ¡Soy su hermano mayor! –grita Alfred y siento que las palabras resuenan por toda la habitación a través del teléfono, haciendo temblar las paredes.

-Y yo su marido.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y en el otro lado de la línea. Un silencio hasta que se me escapa una pequeña risa, que intento sofocar con mis manos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Alfred volvió a gritar.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

-¿El qué?  
-Dime que no te has atrevido a ponerle la mano encima.

-¿Y si lo he hecho? ¿Qué? ¿Vas a pegarme? –pregunta burlonamente el ruso.

-Estúpido… Cómo… -Alfred no podía continuar las frases ni terminarlas correctamente.

-¿Vas a chantajearme, Alfred? –pregunta Iván pronunciando con asco el nombre de mi hermano. Por un momento creí que iba a romper el teléfono de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo-. No lo creo. Te dejo ya… Si quieres que terminemos con la guerra fría, será mejor que no vuelvas a tocarla, o yo mismo te partiré la cabeza –dice adoptando un tono tétrico para después cambiarlo por el típico de siempre. Alegre y sencillo-. Buenas noches.

-¡No se te ocurra…!

Iván cuelga el teléfono y se gira para mirarme con una sonrisa.

-¿Te resulta gracioso?

Asiento con la cabeza y sonrío.

-Anda, ven a la cama y hazme compañía –contesto imitando el pequeño puchero típico de una niña pequeña y le hago gestos para que venga de nuevo conmigo.

Iván sonríe y se acerca a la cama, metiéndose dentro y abrazándome. Me besa la cabeza y sonrío antes de mirarle a los ojos.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que eres mi marido? –pregunto curiosamente-. Que yo sepa, todavía no nos hemos casado…  
-Bueno, eso tiene solución…

* * *

**Pues ya está... Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**El fic se situa durante la Guerra Fría, hacia el final de dicha guerra... Aunque no aparece mucho sobre ella (de hecho, creo que nada xD)**

**En fin... Espero que este haya salido mejor x'D**

**Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**


End file.
